


Ups

by CyrahX



Series: The many stages of Jay and Dick's very special relationship [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Happy, How Do I Tag, M/M, Their Love Is So
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 17:09:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyrahX/pseuds/CyrahX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the small things that really matter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ups

One of the most incredible things in Jason and Dick's relationship probably was how they complemented each other. 

On one hand there were the character traits that one of them showed while the other lacked them. Sometimes it was like Jason made sure there was enough of the crazy and mind-blowing stuff in their life while it seemed like Dick took care of the serene and strengthening hours between them. 

On the other hand, there were their habits. 

Dick did what Jason wouldn't and Jason did what Dick couldn't. Of course they'd try to get each other to do things the other usually wouldn’t do. For example Jason tried to get his husband to enjoy playing paintball, though Dick was always a little shocked about how good he was able to handle a gun, while he didn't even mention Jason's skills since that would cause ugly thoughts in him. 

In return Dick would make him watch crappy 60s movies with him, which Jason found awful (and _really_ mind-numbing in the kind of way that would surely end Jason’s occasional insomnia [though Dick never got mad when Jason fell asleep during those movies]), but he didn't say anything because he liked the sound of Dick's laughter. 

They'd give and take like it should be; and that was what made them strong. 

Of course they didn't _always_ really do something with each other, for example when one of them came home late and the other was already sleeping. Then one of them would wake up the next morning when the other was already gone. That occurred for days sometimes; so when they finally had time and nerves to spend the day with each other, their activities would strengthen their marriage so much. Those days could be called the ups in their relationship. 

When not seeing Dick for nearly a whole week (except for the nights in which he woke up beside him, because blanket), Jay would mostly plan something bigger. Dick would also be so affectionate and more caring than normally, which Jason didn't even know was possible. 

One time, Jay had taken him to a circus that had stopped in Gotham. It had been a night full of magic to Dick; though he always shed some tears when it came to his childhood memories. But Jason had held him and arranged that he could take a ride on an elephant, and Dick had been so happy the tears didn’t only fall from sadness anymore. 

Another time, Dick had taken his husband out for dinner at a noble restaurant. The meal had been delicious and all, only had Jason not quite behaved like he probably should have in such a place. The worst was when a colleague of Dick's showed up with his wife (he seemed to see Dick as his rival at some point, trying to top him at any given chance). They had sit down at their table and talked to Dick, while Jason (who hadn't worn a suit like Dick had asked him to; instead he had been wearing his Hollywood Undead t-shirt) had munched, picked his teeth, wiped his mouth with his hand. It had been a tough day, Dick had told himself; Jason _could_ behave normally! 

Or maybe he just didn’t notice everything that went wrong until the moment he was uncomfortable with it… 

When Jay had left for the bathroom with the words "Uh, I think I gotta take a piss", Dick's counterpart had begun badmouthing Jason in a wannabe-subtle manner. Like ‘how old is he’, ‘has he ever had enough money for such a place anyway’. 

Dick had just smiled about the implications of his husband’s no-go behavior in such a restaurant, then he had excused himself. He had gone to the toilets where Jason had been washing his hands; he had just wanted to say something when Dick had locked the door and threw himself at him, messing up his hair and clothes, kissing him, and moaning loudly. 

“The fuck?” Jason had asked, but Dick just kept going. 

The look on his rival’s face had been priceless when they had left the restaurant with messy hair and swollen lips and nonchalantly said goodbye. 

Dick would always have Jason’s back, he promised him that on their wedding day, so if his colleague thought Jason couldn't behave he should see how inappropriate Dick’s behavior could be! 

So after a while the couple had another free day to spend. The next thing they did on said free day was visiting a theme park. They enjoyed the day so much, even if it was mostly Dick who dragged him through everything, wanting to ride every carousel and fancy attraction he could ride. And he wanted to see all the little highlights like show acts or animals. His eyes glowed like a kid's whenever there was something he liked. Like every time, Jason won him the biggest plush animal at the shooting gallery; he didn't care if he had to explain himself to people around him because of his shooting skills. He didn't care that they were behaving like love birds either. He didn't care that Dick’s lips tasted like cotton candy and he didn't care about people staring at them, because there was nothing more beautiful than his husband's smile, his husband's closeness. 

"Say 'cheese', Jaybird!" Dick called as he wanted to take a picture of Jason in front of the highest swing carousel that was represented with Superman's symbol and a ridiculously heroic and shrill-colored statue. 

That day was so blithe, so beautiful and full of joy, letting both of them forget about their stressful lives. A day full of... unusual normality. Both Jay and Dick didn't realize already feeling like an old married couple until Tim would tell them a few weeks after that. 

However, when their day came to an end at the Ferris wheel, Dick of course having exploited their lack of free movement to cuddle with Jay in public, he also decided to gift Jason with something else. 

He showered first when he came home, resisting the urge and Jason’s offer to shower together, so he could prepare a little show while Jason used the bathroom. 

Dick turned on some music and dimmed the light in their bedroom, and when Jason came inside, nearly seeming oblivious of everything, not only _he_ was happy to see his husband positioned on the pole both learned to love so much. His little friend was very pleased too, to say the least. 

It went from faster and just awesome to slow and more sensual, Dick’s eyes constantly shooting him more than promising looks during his performance; he knew just how to turn his man on to the point where he just wanted to rip clothes. 

Though there wasn't much to rip but Dick's string anyway.


End file.
